Call This Love
by MsSimplyFullOfFlaws
Summary: She is out to meet new Los Angeles stars. Or future stars, as she stumbles upon Big Time Rush. From there she learns how to be on her own without a family, befriends with a person which once contemn her and maybe fall for one of them, which is?
1. Here I Am

For the first time, I step into Palm Woods. My first thought of it is, they've got an awesome pool. I'm going to love this place but, will I enjoy being the new girl, which will still be a question. My dad actually wanted me to be here and be famous. My parents really do care about me but I'm stuck here alone to pursue my dream of being a singer. I was signed to Rocque Records last month after Gustavo and his assistant, Kelly saw my performance at my school stage. I was singing my own-written song, Why Me, Why Now. I don't want to leave my band and family behind but after hearing all the encouragements, I've got to live my dream.

"Excuse me, can you please move out of my way?"

"And who are you to make me?"

"The girl who is going to smack your face if you don't move in another second."

"Really girlie? Try me."

I wanted to slap him but he stopped me by holding my wrist. Laughing at my face while I try my very best to free my wrist from this idiot.

"Hey man, let her go! That's not,"

"Ouch!"

I stamped on the guy's foot and he finally lose his grip on my left wrist. It have a slight reddish mark on it and I quickly push him into the pool with the help of this guy who wanted to help me. We manage to get him all nice and wet and laugh at him as hard as we could.

"Thanks. It's really nice of you to help me."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'm James."

"Makayla. And nice bandanas, I love them. A lot. I have a ton of collection back home."

"You love bandanas too?"

"Yes! I mean, they are cool."

"Of course. But all of my friends thought that they weren't cool. Anyway, are you new?"

"What's the hint? My bags or my face?"

"Maybe a little of both? Need any help?"

"All the help I need is to find my room, 4K."

"4th level, turn to the right."

"Alright. Thanks James, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too."

He replied and watches as I walk into the lobby and disappear from his view. James smile to himself before Kendall, who is wet and mad, stood in front of him.

"And you really have to do that?"

"You were pissing her off."

"I was fooling around with her man! Can't you see that?"

"No! All I saw was Kendall being a mean jerk! To a girl!"

"You know I'm not like that!"

"Did Logan and Carlos make you do that?"

"I should have known they're messing with me!"

"Just go on and change, you'll catch a cold."

"Yeah. You're right."

"As always my friend."

Kendall walked away but came back to James afterwards.

"Hey I forgot something."

"What?"

"This."

At that exact moment Kendall push his brown-haired friend into the pool and laugh at him. Everyone by the pool laugh along at James misfortune.

* * *

I wore a bistre-colored perfectly woven, scoop neck knit top and also a racerback tank top with my 4-pocket denim shorts, which is constructed with braided trims. I let my long, straight and smooth black hair loose. Just after my shower, I decided to have a look around and talk with my best friend forever, Macy Terey.

"Yes Macy, you will be fine. I'm sure they will accept you as their new vocalist."

"But Kay, the band isn't just the band anymore since you're gone. Things just goes on differently, bad different."

"You'll get use to it Mace. Anyway, how's Danny?"

"He seems to get duller each and every second of his life without you."

"Good to hear that. Tell him that I miss him, a lot okay?"

"Of course. And he says that no one can ever replace your place in this band or in his heart."

"Get real, he didn't. You made that up."

"Believe me Makayla if you really take me as a best friend."

"That's so sweet. And I have to go now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You called, that matters. Take care Kay."

"Back at you."

I hung up as I felt tears swelling in my eyes. I swear if there are tears running down my cheek or swelling in my eyes, my voice will change and Macy will know that I'm crying. And no, I don't want her to know that. But do I really want to leave everything behind just to make this dream come true?


	2. Dinner With Big Time Rush

**How's the first one? Good, bad? Well, here's the 2nd chapter. This time do comment alright? I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Thanks, **_MsSimplyFullOfFlaws_**. *wink***

* * *

I'm wearing my stretchy, scrunched styling, high shine finish and edgy liquid leggings with silk spaghetti strap top with an inverted pleat running along the center, made also with a self-tie belt which fitted me perfectly. I'm supposed to meet Gustavo today and Kelly is already waiting me at the lobby. I move on to the elevator and saw Kelly talking to three guys. Without any hesitation, I walk over to them and wave to Kelly.

"Hi Kelly!"

"Makayla! Morning sweetie. How's Palm Woods?"

"Awesome."

I then turn to the three guys, who are still standing in front of Kelly. My eyes landed on James presence and I smiled.

"Hi James!"

I wave to him after Kelly walk away to answer her call. It's probably Gustavo yelling in her ear asking why she's late and asked her to hurry up. Gustavo, he's a very loud person. And personally, I really hate loud people.

"So, you are the new girl name Makayla that Kendall and James met yesterday and we didn't?"

"Seems like it,"

"I'm Logan and this is Carlos."

I shook hands with the both of them after he introduce himself.

"I'm Makayla. I just moved here from San Francisco."

"You live alone?"

"Seems like it."

I answered Carlos and then the blonde guy run towards us. He's panting and sweating a little as me, the boys and Kelly stared at him. My first thought was, _why did he suddenly came here?_

"Kendall! You're late. Let's go Makayla, guys."

"Wait, wait, wait! Why are they coming with us Kelly?"

Kelly looks at me with her eyebrows up. It's an expression she gives me as in you-already-know-about-it-and-you're-still-asking. My jaw literally drop as I have no idea of why they should come along.

"Makayla, this is Big Time Rush. The band which I have told you about. They're also recording a demo with Gustavo."

"But why are they coming with us? Now."

"Gustavo wants them to practice their dance for their performance tomorrow."

"So, I'm not going to work with them or anything right?"

"Not today."

"Cool. Let's go."

I followed Kelly to the limo and we arrive at Rocque Records in another half and hour. I'm now walking with James, Logan and Carlos.

"So Ms San Francisco, you're a singer, in a band?"

"Yeah. And I'm also working on writing on my own songs."

"Wow, you're great."

"Thanks Logan. What about you guys?"

"We're still practicing on our dancing, especially Kendall."

"I'm sorry for not dancing to the beat James. It's natural talent!"

Kendall said loudly, being 100% sarcastic. We then step into Gustavo office and I'm the first one to sit on the chair.

"Hi Gustavo!"

"Ms,"

"Call me Makayla!"

"Okay okay. Makayla, you're going to sing a song that I've written for you today. It's called 'Ego'."

"Here are the lyrics."

Kelly handed me the papers and I flip through it. I look through the chorus while listening to the song that Gustavo just turned on. It's only an instrumental song without any vocal. _Maybe I could sing the chorus first?_

"And_ now you want to pretend that you're a superstar_

_And now you want us to end what's taken you this far_

_Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go_

_You need to have a sit down with your ego_

_When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself_

_You know that you're going to come to me for help_

_Don't tell me that it's time for going solo_

_You need to knock some sense into your ego _"

I look up to Gustavo and Kelly. All of them clapped for me, even Kendall. But now he's crossing his arms, waiting for people to stop getting impressed with my singing. Obviously, he's jealous. Of me.

"Gustavo, why are we supposed to be here?"

"Oh yes, dogs! You have a dance practice for 5 hours right here. You have to get all the moves right because tomorrow Griffin wants to see you guys singing your new song! And performed it!"

"But we practiced yesterday!"

Logan and Carlos whined. James is combing his hair while Kendall still looks glum.

"And did Kendall get it all right? No! So you need more practice until it's perfect!"

"He can never get the steps right!"

James complained and everyone started blabbering as I watch them so. The only one quiet is me. A whistle then shuts everyone up and turns to look at Kelly.

"Makayla is an awesome dancer and if in another 3 more hours Kendall or anybody still have problems with the steps, she's going to help you guys out. Understood?"

"Alright."

They all muttered and went out of the office. Now how did I get sucked into this? I'm a singer not an awesome dancer or whatsoever! And Kendall is the horrible dancer who can't get his steps right and I am supposingly going to teach him how to dance? Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. Not to me! I'm not a good trainer or teacher, ever.

"Kelly! Why me?"

"Because you're a great dancer and he needs a great dancer to teach him how to dance."

"But!"

"We need you Makayla, or the music division will be done."

Kelly begged me. I turn to Gustavo and he gives me a look which instantly makes me feel pity of him. And if all this is done, then I left San Francisco for nothing. And I don't want that something to be nothing. I want to be a star and it's going to happen.

* * *

My practice with Gustavo is going on great. Only for the whole 3 hours of recording and I'm used to his noise. As for Kelly, she has been showing me a thumb up while Gustavo shows me a smile. And that already mean so much to me. I then stepped out of the recording room and meet with Kelly and Gustavo.

"So, what happens now?"

"You need to help out the boys. They're dying in there."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

Kelly exclaimed and push me all the way to the dance studio. By the meaning of them is only left with Kendall. He's sweating while sitting down on the ground, leaning against the wall. The others are nowhere to be seen, probably have gone back to Palm Woods. Kelly left me just like that as I walk into the studio.

"How did it go?"

I try to sound casual but I don't think he'd get that. Kendall would totally think that I still hate him for everything but actually, I'm an easy person. I try to let bygones be just bygones and learn how to forgive and forget. So, about yesterday's accident I think I can let that go too. I don't even know him and we already hate each other? That just doesn't make _any_ sense.

"Don't go acting with me. You're not an actress."

"Kendall, I'm trying to be nice to you and everyone but why have you been hating on me? I'm sorry about yesterday and I didn't mean to do it."

"Right. So now, you're trying to steal all of my friend's attention away."

"I'm not!"

"It's a statement, not a question Makayla."

"Kendall, you're, you're not that good in dancing and I'm here to help you out. So that, this band of yours and everything here still exists after tomorrow! So can you please put aside every personal feelings you have to think about, all of these?"

I showed him the whole place, knowing that he wouldn't have the heart to kill Rocque Records. Or that's what I thought. But he doesn't seem to care about this band thing or, what he's doing this for. I just don't want this place to shut down when I just reach here. I may sound selfish and self-centered but what about Kelly and Gustavo? Where would they go after this? God, Kendall answer me already! You're killing me_ emotionally_.

"Fine."

"Great!"

"But on one condition."

"What?"

"Meet me tomorrow morning at 8am at the lobby."

"For what?"

"I'm not a good dancer and I always,"

"I'll help you out. I'll do whatever it takes to make you get everything right."

"Good luck."

He wished me and we practiced till 6pm. We walk out of the building and take the limo, that Kelly have reserved for us, to get back to Palm Woods. Kendall did almost get 98% of it right. That's actually a great improvement. Before he was only at 20% but now, he have risen 78%. I take another gulp of water from his bottle before passing it back to him.

"Thanks Kendall."

"What for?"

"Understanding me and listening to what I've always tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the girl who people really understand easily. Like when I tell you how to do the part for the chorus, I think most of them will think that I'm trying to make them kill themselves."

"Really? Nobody understand you that well?"

"Yeah. I mean, most of them don't. Only my sister and friends understand me, most of the time."

"I think you're a great trainer than Mr. X really is."

"I'm not. I just don't like dancing like I love singing."

"Oh."

"And I'm sorry."

"You already thanked me and now you want to apologized?"

"About yesterday. I didn't mean to laugh and push you down into the pool. That must be so humiliating right?"

"And you're asking me that?"

"Kendall, I really am sorry. I just don't want you to hate me or what so ever."

"Too bad, I already did."

Just like that he went out of the limo since we've reach Palm Woods. He went up immediately without even notice Logan, Carlos and James by the pool, talking to some other girls. I wanted to follow him but the three of them already blocked my way. I sigh and look at them with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes guys?"

"How did Kendall do?"

"He's great Logan, no pressure. But I think he's dead tired right now."

"And you're not Ms San Francisco?"

"Of course I am Carlos. And I really need to get back to shower and hit the bed. There's school tomorrow."

"Hey, you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

James out of a sudden blurted out and I'm totally stunned. I stare at each of them, speechless.

"Dinner? With you guys?"

"Yeah. Dinner with us. Mrs. Knight won't mind. And you'll get to meet Katie."

"She's Kendall's sister, very sweet."

Logan added after James. Carlos looked at me with pleaded eyes and I couldn't just decline it. I mean, that'd be not nice. It's my second day here and they're the only ones whom I've talk to and make friends with. Exception Kendall. But, will he like it having me over for dinner? He did said that he hates me just minutes ago.

"What time?"


	3. Heartbreaking Moment

I've generally selected a sleeveless knit dress featuring a trio of chiffon rosettes detailed on the waistband with shirred details along the waist and shoulders, and it's a V-neck design dress. It's amaranth pink in color, as I've really no idea of what to put on for this dinner. It's another 2 minutes till 7pm. They're all very pleasant, friendly and everything positive but why am I still scared to death?

"You must be Makayla. Right?"

"And you must be Kendall's mum, Mrs. Knight."

I shook hands with her and step into the apartment. Before I could ask where the guys are, I heard a glass break and Mrs. Knight immediately turn to me smiling.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?"

I only nodded but followed her afterwards. She walk further into the apartment and I hide behind the wall, taking a glance of her scolding the 4 guys. In the corner of my eye, I become aware of a little girl on the couch reading Pop Tiger magazine. She saw me and wave at me while smiling. I wave back to her and showed her a smile too.

"Hockey? Again! Kendall give me the stick! All of you, no more hockey in here anymore. Dinner's ready and your friend is here. Go on and meet her."

Each and every one of them sighs as Mrs. Knight seize the stick from them. But after she bring up about me, they straight away look up, smiling broadly, walking towards the door. Well, everyone excluding Kendall. He walk into a room and I went to meet the others at the table.

"You made it! I thought you'd bailed out on us."

Carlos said as he hug me and let go after a few seconds. I just shrug and let out a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't even bail out if I do have a nervous breakdown minutes ago. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you think that I wouldn't be here."

I answered Logan and take my seat beside the girl. She looks very sweet and cute. Just like my little sister is, years ago.

"So, you're Makayla?"

"Yeah. And you're Katie, if I'm not wrong."

"Of course you're not. There's only one girl running this place when they're gone.'

Katie pointed to the boys then smile back at me.

"Wow, you're sweet and adorable too."

"Yes, I am. And Kendall have been talking about you since yesterday. And added more an hour ago when he gets back from his practice. So basically, he just talks about you all the time. He also says that you're,"

"KATIE!"

Kendall exclaimed and we all turn to him, who is standing near to us. His expression is a mixture of frustration and embarrassed. I bit my bottom lip gently as Katie and the boys started to make funny noises. James just stays quiet and started combing his hair.

"Sounds like Kendall's got a new crush!"

Carlos teased him and started nudging him while Logan and Katie giggle on. Now I feel like running to my room and hide under my bed for my entire life. James is still the same, with his expression pretending not to care or he really doesn't care of this thing. I just take a deep breathe and look at my food, hoping this situation will end, _quickly_.

"Boys, no talking when you're eating and James put your lucky comb away. Your hair is fine. So Makayla, where are you from?"

Mrs. Knight ordered each of them as Kendall walk to his seat, which is in front of me. I look at him for a second before looking away.

"Uh, San Francisco. I heard that you guys are from Maine or something."

"It's Minnesota honey. Who are you living with here?"

"Alone. My parents actually travel a lot so they can't live with me here and they have to take care of my sister and brother."

"You're not scared of staying alone?"

"Maybe a little but I'll have to get used to it."

"Do you want any of the guys to accompany you tonight?"

"No. I guess, I can pretty much be by myself alone. But thanks for the offer anyway Mrs. Knight."

"My pleasure. You're going to school at Palm Woods School right?"

"Yeah. I'm starting tomorrow. What about Katie and the guys?"

"Gustavo is taking us to Rocque Records for school and Mrs. Knight is teaching Katie."

James answered and I look at them weirdly. Why would Gustavo bring them to Rocque Records for school? That's a very quirky idea. Ever and what would they be studying _or_ doing there?

"Guys, I thought you guys are supposed to be schooling? In a real school."

"That's the problem. We're taking out every teacher that Gustavo have assigned to teach us."

"Wow. How's that Logan?"

"Kendall's the mastermind."

"Oh. And Katie, how's your school?"

"Mum's getting me into the Palm Woods School but Bitters just keeps on stopping us."

"Bitters. I really hate that guy."

"Me too!'

She exclaimed and I thought of an idea.

"How about you come and sing with me? I'm currently recording an album. And tomorrow will be the recording of the first song. I'm sure you could do backup vocals."

"But she can't sing!"

Each of them exclaimed, even Kendall, who have been silent throughout the whole dinner. Instead of saying anything to them, I just show them a smirk and told Katie that she's following me to Rocque Records tomorrow after my class ended. After the recording, I'll then talk to Bitters and Katie _will_ be in school.

* * *

"Kendall, do you really_ like_ Makayla?"

Logan instantly questioned his best friend after James left to send Makayla back to her room. Kendall turn to face both Carlos and Logan with his eyebrows up.

"What makes you ask me that?"

"Well, with what Katie said just now, it seems like you are head over heels with her."

"Carlos, that was a lie."

"No it's not."

Katie then joined in the conversation, sitting next to her brother on the couch. She has just help out her mother in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"He also says that she's beautiful, which she is."

"Kendall... Come on man, just tell us the truth."

"It's crystal clear that you like her."

Logan added after Carlos. Both of them knew if their friends are trying to lie to them. It's really hard to keep a secret or lie to each other between the four of them. Kendall then stood up and walks out, without answering to his friends. His mind is in confusion that's for sure and he wouldn't want to answer those questions which he's still not sure of the answer.

"Do I really like her? But, she've only been here for 2 days. How can I even like a girl just like that? I _did_ said that she's beautiful but that's because she really is. Who wouldn't be in agreement with me? She have the sweetest smile, long straight sleek black hair, silky white and fair skin color, attractive features of her face and lastly her alluring gray eyes. She almost looks like an angel to me."

Kendall thought to himself, looking up to the sky. The stars are shining above and it's in the sky being a companion to the moon. If only he would really be the moon while Makayla be his star.

* * *

I walk back to my room, with James by my side. I'm laughing away as he keeps on cracking his jokes which is really hurting my stomach. I just couldn't stop laughing. I punch James's arm playfully to make him shut up.

"You guys are so devious and clever. Where would you get those ideas?"

"From Kendall's brain. Logan's the genius while Carlos is the tough one."

"What about you? The hot and sexy one?"

"No, but I'm the pretty one. I mean, look at me, you must be wanting to date me right?"

"Hate to hurt your feelings but no. I'm only focusing more on my career and school."

"I understand. Well, this is goodnight?"

"Tell Mrs. Knight I say thank you and the cooking is delicious."

"Sure. Night Makayla."

"Night James."

I wave to him before closing the door. I sigh after a while as I drag my feet to my room. The feeling of guilt runs through me after sensing James' voice after being rejected. I heard disappointment. I thought he was only taking it as a joke and nothing more but, I think he's really asking me that seriously. Cutting of the thoughts in my mind, I answer the phone call.

"KAYLA!"

"Kaylie! Gosh, I miss you!"

"I miss you too sis! The house is so soundless."

"Kay, I miss making hell of noise at home too. It's just so shut up here. I've got no one."

"Anyway, how's life in LA?"

"It's great."

"Just great? You have got to be kidding me. It's got to be awesome! There must be boys and hot beaches… You know!"

"Sweetheart, I have to study too. And I've got school. Plus, Danny is still alive and he's my boyfriend. No one else."

"Relax Kay! You're so uptight. I'm just saying. Who knows you guys won't last forever and,"

"No Kay. We will survive this distance relationship. We'll try to get used to it. It's only for the time being."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway, how's mum and dad?"

"They're out in Australia, Sydney."

"Oh. Kayden? I really miss him. That baby boy, aw, how is he?"

"Same old, same old. Very mischievous."

"Please take care of him? I just don't want him to be abandon."

"He won't Kay. He have me!"

"Thanks Kay. Anyway, it's late and I'm dead tired. I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

I wished her before we both hang up. I know there's a lot going through my mind right now but my relationship with Danny will have to work. We love each other and we promised that we'd be together forever. Nothing could even break us apart, not even this distance. _I hope so._


End file.
